Facing the Consequences
by natn
Summary: Set after Episode 2x11-Adrift. Gwen isn’t the only police officer who is too curious for their own good, and unable to let things go. PC Andy’s actions have consequences for Gwen. Warning: not Gwen-friendly.


Title: Facing the Consequences

Fandom: Torchwood

Characters: Jack, Gwen

Rating: PG/K+

Warning: Character bashing (Gwen)

Spoilers: Episode 2x11-Adrift

Summary: Gwen isn't the only police officer who is too curious for their own good, and unable to let things go. PC Andy's actions have consequences for Gwen

A/N: Something that really bugged me about this episode was that, considering the way PC Andy pushed the investigation into Jonah's disappearance, there is no way he would just let it go. Without him, Gwen wouldn't have found out what was going on. Not to mention that without him to point out that it was a GPS, she'd probably be still be sitting there, trying to figure out that highly advanced piece of technology! Plus, I hated the way that Gwen used him and ditched him. For that reason, I wanted to write something which had PC Andy showing his awesomeness. Instead, my fic went in a completely different direction. I would like to say that I don't actually mean to be a Gwen-basher. It just seems that every time I try to fix a problem I see with an episode, Gwen gets kicked around a little. *shrugs* What can I do but go where my muse takes me? Now, on with the story.

* * *

Facing the consequences

The hub alarms went off, and the team all looked up in unison as Jack stormed in angrily. No one said a word, preferring to try and avoid his wrath, as Jack marched through the hub and up the stairs to his office. As he reached the door, Jack didn't turn around as he barked out "Gwen. My office. Now."

The rest of the team looked at her questioningly and she shrugged before making her way up the stairs. When she entered his office, Jack was sitting behind his desk, seemingly working on some paperwork. He didn't even look up as she entered and moved to stand before him, radiating disapproval at the way she had been spoken to outside. As Gwen opened her mouth to voice that displeasure, Jack finally looked up and interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I was just at Flat Holm" he stated coldly.

At that, Gwen's expression immediately changed to one of sympathy, and she reached out a hand to comfort him. The glare Jack directed at her however, caused her to stop in her tracks and slowly withdraw the hand before it could touch Jack. The glare intensified as Jack bit out his next sentence.

"Imagine my surprise when, as I was leaving the facility, who should I run into but one PC Davidson! Care to explain that, Gwen?"

"Jack, I didn't know!" Gwen protested. "I stopped him from going with me to the island. It's not my fault if he…"

Jack slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, stopping what Gwen was about to say. "If you are about to make excuses, I suggest you stop right there. Whatever way you look at it, there is no good way of viewing your actions".

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, and was again stopped in her tracks by a fierce glare from Jack, who continued to speak.

"You allowed sensitive information to fall into the hands of an outsider, and you allowed that person to keep that information, doing absolutely NOTHING to remedy the mess you caused. Either you were careless, which in our job, is downright dangerous, or you showed a blatant disregard of the policies of this organization. Either way, you screwed up, and it's about time you took responsibility for your actions".

"Andy is my friend" Gwen shouted. "You can't expect me to retcon him!"

"I expect you to follow the rules!" Jack shouted back.

Jack sat back in his chair and visibly deflated. Changing tack, he spoke his next words softly. "Part of it's my fault. I accept that".

"What are you talking about Jack?", a confused Gwen asked harshly.

"When you joined Torchwood, I believed, and I still believe, that you bring qualities which this team desperately needed. For that reason, I made allowances for you. I allowed you to question my orders and disregard the rules, and you were never disciplined, or made to face the consequences of your actions. If that led you to believe that those rules are optional or don't apply to you, well, I have to take part of the responsibility".

Jack then stood and, planting his hands on the desk, leaned forward to look Gwen directly in the eye as his voice lowered dangerously. "Now it's time for me to accept responsibility for my actions. Things are going to change Gwen, and they are going to change now."

Sitting back down, Jack's eyes continued to bore into Gwen's as he went on. "Regulations aimed at maintaining the secrecy of what Torchwood does have been in place for over a century, and they are there for a reason. If you have a problem with a policy that lies at the very foundation of what Torchwood does, then you have a problem with Torchwood itself. If that is the case, I have to question what the hell you are doing here".

"Jack, you can't expect us to not have any opinions of our own" Gwen immediately protested.

"That is not what I'm saying" Jack stated harshly. "I certainly don't expect my people to mindlessly follow orders. However, it is one thing to question. Over and over again however, you have gone too far, refusing to listen to anyone and anything that doesn't agree with you. Let me unequivocally state now Gwen, that I expect all employees of Torchwood Three to respect my authority, and respect the rules and policies of the organization for which they work. If you are unable to do that…" Jack trailed off, the implication clear.

Left speechless by Jack's words and his tone, Gwen felt her eyes start to tear up at the dressing down she was receiving. Jack ignored the show of emotion and hammered his point home. "Let me warn you now Gwen. If you continue on as you have, I have no doubt you will eventually become more of a liability than an asset. Should that happen, you'll be out of Torchwood and back walking the beat, PC Cooper."

His point made clear, Jack stood and moved to open the door, clearly dismissing Gwen. Jack stood beside the door and watched impassively as Gwen stood and, ears burning and eyes glistening with unshed tears, hastily made her exit.

Outside the office, Gwen stopped. Ignoring the curious stares of the others, she took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure as Jack's door closed firmly behind her.

Fin.


End file.
